Phone Call Confessions
by Yuu-hooo9
Summary: Sometimes you have to secure your chances in love. not good at summaries. YouRiko fic.


First LLS fic. This hasn;t been proofread so... hehe

I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. It's been years since I wrote a fanfic. Forgive me. Hope you like this!

* * *

Saturday, 247 pm.

The second years decided to have a group study at Riko's house the day before and there they are now, huddled over the small table that Riko set up inside her room. Only the sound of the aircon and the flipping of papers could be heard.

"I can't do this anymore!" Chika grunted as she rested her head onto the table. "My mind's about to burst with all these information. I can't ... I can't ... I can't even find the words to say! Mou!"

Giggles could be heard.

"Chika's right. We can't overwork our brains-"

"You're just trying to reason out with her aren't you?" Riko glared at You for a moment before sighing. You grinned. "Fine, as long as you both promise me to study again tomorrow."

"Yousoro!" You promised with a salute. Chika on the other hand just sighed "But tomorrow's a sunday..." Another sigh could be heard from the red head's lips as she closed her notebook. "So, what now?"

"We rest! Hehe" You stretched her arms and placed her chin on her palm, grinning at Riko.

"I knew it. You're just as lazy as she is" Riko pointed at Chika who was still lying on the table.

"Oh please don't compare me with this mikan,I could give you a list of differences, one is our hair color, two is our eye color, three is i-"

"I have the courage to confess" Chika grinned adding to You's list of differences.

"Chika!" a blush creeped on You's cheeks, looking and avoiding Riko's eyes

"Confess?" Riko asked, trying to remember something. "Ah! How did it go? Your confession I mean"

"You did? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Ehe... I didnt know how to bring it up.." Chika scratched her pink-tinted cheek and continued "It went... well? I mean.. atleast I know it's not one sided"

"So does it mean that you're dating now?" Riko intrigued, interested.

"Uhm.. not exactly, I think so? but we're gonna wait until love live ends to make it official. She's got a lot going on for her so once she'settled, then's the time."

"Isn't that gonna be hard?" You had a worried expression.

"I thought about that but as long as we trust each other, we believe it's going to work out." Chika smiled at this "Buuuut enough about me, let's talk about you" she said as she intently looked at Riko, trying to put the spotlight away from her.

You seeing this, caught up on the situation. "Ehh?" Both looked at You. "Riko-chan confessed to who?" Riko's face turned red. Chika grinning. "I-I.. It wasn't me. I wasn't the one who... confessed" Riko defended herself trying to avoid eye contact with You while atleast attempting to glare at Chika.

You didn't know what to feel. She just sat back down. "Who did then?" She asked trying to feign jealousy.

Riko looked at her notes, contemplating whether or not to answer You's question. "It's -"

Seeing where Chika put her friends in, she answered the question "It's Yoshiko-chan". The pair turned to look at Chika. A sigh of relief escaped Riko's lips. She was thankful that she wasn't the one who answered but at the same time peeked over at You. On the other hand, You was shocked, but not much, she saw it coming, but still, it had an impact hearing the confessor's name.

You kept quiet after that, she didn't want to show that she was bothered by it, but it showed either way. "But I thought you only see her as a little sister? What did you tell her then?" She asked as normal as possible. Wishing that Riko really did just see Yoshiko as a sister.

"I did! – I mean, I do! I told her that I only saw her as a sister and that I already like someone else. She even told me that she'll be there for me if it didn't work out. But I didn't want her to just wait for me, I mean I haven't even -" She stopped midway, realizing what slipped out off her lips as she turned to look at You, then to Chika who snickered. She felt her cheeks redden. You did feel relief when Riko confirmed that she only saw Yoshiko as a sister, but also felt uneasy when she heard that she likes someone else. And that she hasn't confessed, meaning that Riko still had a chance with whomever she likes. You didn't know what or how to feel at that moment, to be a friend who cheers for their friend or not.

Sudden silence could be heard.

"Why not tell the person right now?" Chika suggests. "What? Is that a wrong idea?"

"It's not wrong. I mean, it's just…. You know…."

"It's better if you confess in person" You finished Riko's sentence with a stern voice. Riko agreeing to it.

"I know that. But sometimes it's better to give that someone a heads up, even through phone."

"Chika's got a point. If you can secure your chance, secure it." _There's something really wrong with me right now._

Chika nodded on what You said.

"Chika-chan! You-chan! I'll think about it, but I won't make any promises."

Chika grumbled. "Then You-chan, why don't you secure your chance? Go on." Pushing You's phone towards her. "Eh?!"

"You'll never know when that person will confess to someone. Just tell that person that you've got something to say and that's it."

"You-chan likes someone?!"

"Oh you didn't know? It's really obvious actually." "I… didn't notice at all." _And here I thought I've been watching her all the time. So she likes someone else huh…_

"Ehe…." You scratched her cheeks. "C'mon You-chan. Don't let your chance go to waste!" With this push, she held on to her phone and started typing.

"Will this work?"

"It will. I promise. Tell her over the phone. She's just here.2 bird with 1 stone… something like that."

Riko was in her own world, contemplating on messaging the person or not. She didn't even hear the conversation that was happening.

Peep peep.

RIko's phone beeped. Her face perplexed. There was a text message from You. She looked read the message.

You: Can I call you?

"Uh, sure but You-chan, I'm right in front of you."

"I know." _It's now or never._ You pressed call as she turned around.

"You-chan?" Riko's phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that Riko?"

"But she's right in front of me." Remembering their conversation earlier, Riko's heart started to race. Chika then grabbed her cellphone and answered the call. "Hello? Yeah, sure. Riko-chan, It's for you. Don't drop the call alright?"

Chika handed the phone back to Riko.

"You-chan…" she sighed while looking at You's back.

"Riko-chan!" You cut her off.

"Yes?!"

"I need to…." Hearts thumping for both girls. "I need to…. Tell you something."

"You-chan, what are you saying? This is not like what we were talking about earlier right?" Riko can hear her own heart beat by this time.

"It is." Silence.

"I think I…. um….. need to secure my chances. I'm sorry I'm not being a supportive friend, but… " as You explained, Riko knew what You meant. A soft smile appeared on her face. She felt warm.

"Okay, I'm listening…"

You turned around to face Riko.

"Riko-chan, I…" Clutching her free hand, she forced herself to look at Riko directly in the eye. "I like you a lot. It's okay if you don't give me an answer, I mean, I just wanted to let you know. At least before you confess to that person… Well…. That's all I have to say…. I really like you, a lot…" You's face was very red by this time while she looked at her clutching hand.

 _HAAAA! This is so awkward. I want to die. Breathe breathe. Confessing just like that. What the heck?_

A warm smile was plasted on Riko's face. She put the phone on the table.

Chika started patting You on the back as if to relieve the awkwardness that her friend is feeling. "It's okay You-chan. You did good. Hehe."

"Chika" Riko called. Chika faced Riko. "What's the matter RIko-chan?" She asked with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll be securing my chances anymore." Riko said this loud enough so that You would hear her. "I think I just started going out with You-chan" Upon hearing this, You abruptly lifted her head, as if to ask Riko what she had just meant. A blush on both their faces.

"I…like you too. And I know you didn't ask me this but, I don't mind going out with you. I hope it's okay with you?" The last part turned into a whisper.

Taking everything in, You found her voice. "… I don't mind."

* * *

Hello again... Comments are appreciated. :D


End file.
